Happiness
by AryaBlank
Summary: Le bonheur à l'état pur. One-Shot Zerith.


_La plupart des habitants de Midgar étaient réunis ici, sur la place de l'horloge. Ils attendaient tous une seule chose avec impatience, le feu d'artifice qui avait lieu tous les ans pour clore la grande fête de l'Illusion. Parmi toutes ces personnes, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair attendait seule, assise sur un des longs sièges étroits de la ville. Elle paraissait contrariée, comme si quelqu'un lui manquait... Aerith regardait le ciel sombre avec un air désespéré... Mais tout d'un coup, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna immédiatement..._

- Zack ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais...! **s'exclama-t-elle**.

- Je suis désolé... J'ai eu un imprévu et j'ai pris du retard... Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît! **lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu intense et lumineux**.

- Hmm.. l'important c'est que tu sois là. Je suis contente de te voir ! **acquiesça-t-elle en lui souriant**.

- Oh oui moi aussi! Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais cette soirée même si... elle a déjà bien commencé!

- Allez viens, allons voir les attractions en attendant que le feu d'artifice commence !

_Aerith prit la main de Zack sans attendre sa réponse et se précipita vers une femme qui était vêtue d'une tenue légère assez fantaisie avec des plumes en guise de bras et même dans le dos..._

- Bonsoir vous deux ! Je suis Chocolina, et je suis sure que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser !

_Après avoir finit de se présenter, elle fit apparaître un pendentif argenté avec une émeraude incrustée à l'intérieur et l'a tendit à l'ami d'Aerith. Zack prit ce pendentif en remerciant Chocolina._

- Hmm.. merci beaucoup madame !

- En cette belle soirée, je veux rendre les gens heureux, et vous deux en faites parti. Passez une excellente fête et j'espère que vous serez liés à jamais.

_Surpris, Aerith et Zack regardèrent Chocolina s'éloigner d'eux sans aucune réaction. À vrai dire, eux mêmes n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, puis Zack fit le premier pas et se tourna vers son amie._

- Bon eh bien.. j'espère qu'il te plait !

- Oui.. beaucoup! **répondit Aerith en lui faisant un clin d'oeil**. Tu peux me le mettre s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur.

_Zack se mit derrière Aerith et passa ses mains et le collier dans ses cheveux pour lui attacher._

- Voilà, il te va vraiment bien! **lui dit Zack en souriant**.

- Merci. C'est... gentil. Ohhh! Le feu va bientôt commencer! Viens allons nous mettre plus près!

_Les deux adolescents se mirent à courir pour aller au centre de la place. Ils se faufilèrent entre toutes les personnes qui étaient rassemblées et trouvèrent enfin un espace où il y avait moins de monde. 00h00. Le feu d'artifice débutait enfin. Les lumières de couleurs différentes et étincelantes qui se croisaient avec la fumée des explosifs rendaient un spectacle plus que merveilleux. Zack prit alors Aerith dans la main et lui lança un regard qui rassura sa protégée. À ce moment précis, tous deux ne voyaient plus rien autour de cette féerie magique. Plus rien ne comptait... Une fois le feu terminé, tout le monde se mit à applaudir et les visages de tous ces habitants étaient joyeux, sans soucis, le temps de ces dix minutes de pur bonheur... Aerith se tourna alors vers Zack en le regardant avec un sentiment tellement fort, que lui qui d'habitude avait tant d'assurance se sentit alors embarrassé et totalement impuissant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il se passait quelque chose de singulier, une alchimie inexplicable entre ces deux êtres, quelque chose d'unique. C'est alors que le pendentif d'Aerith se mit à scintiller de mille feux et laissa échapper une importante source de lumière qui entourait les deux individus. Un éclat si brillant qui variait dans les tons verts et bleus, comme l'iris des yeux de la jeune fille. Sans plus attendre, les deux êtres avancèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre, et Zack posa enfin lèvres sur celles de sa bien aimée avec la plus grande tendresse qui puisse exister. Ses mains étaient doucement posées sur le visage doux de la belle, ce visage parfait.. Une fois ces secondes intenses terminées, Aerith ouvrit les yeux et sourit, comblée, à celui qu'elle aimait en le serrant près d'elle. C'est ainsi que prit fin une soirée fabuleuse pour des centaines d'habitants et pour ces deux individus qui n'étaient que chamboulés par les événements qui venaient de se passer. C'est ça, le vrai bonheur. Passer des moments magiques avec les personnes qui nous sont le plus chères..._


End file.
